jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XNRGx/Jeźdźcy smoków: Zephyr i Nuffink
Jeźdźcy smoków: Zephyr i Nuffink (ang. DreamWorks Dragons: Zephyr & Nuffink) - to czwarty sezon z serii Jeźdźcy smoków. ''Dzieje się on 7 lat po ''How to Train your Dragon: Homecoming. Posiada on 10 sezonów, prawie każdy o innym tytule: #Sezon I - Nowi Jeźdźcy #Sezon II - Polowanie na smoki #Sezon III - Polowanie na smoki #Sezon IV - Tajemnice smoków #Sezon V - Potomkowie Hewy #Sezon VI - Złote Plemię #Sezon VII - Obrońcy Wysp #Sezon VIII - Legenda Złotego Smoka #Sezon IX - Legenda Złotego Smoka #Sezon X - Bitwa z Antoninami #Sezon XI - Elitarne Smoki Fabuła Seria 1 - Nowi Jeźdźcy Zephyr i Nuffink uczą się być smoczymi jeźdźcami, kiedy rodzina Szczerbatka wraca do nowego Berk. Okazuje się, że w Ukrytym Świecie jest smok, który obalił Szczerbatka z tronu. Szczerbatek chce teraz zebrać wszystkie smoki, które nawet nie słyszały o Ukrytym Świecie, dodać je do armii i walczyć z nowym królem. Seria 2 - Polowanie na smoki Zephyr, Nuffink i ich czwórka przyjaciół, wyruszają w dalekie lądy by znaleźć inne, nowe smoki dla Szczerbatka. Seria 3 - Polowanie na smoki Zephyr, Nuffink i ich czwórka przyjaciół, wyruszają w dalekie lądy by znaleźć inne, nowe smoki dla Szczerbatka. Muszą oni zmierzyć się ze smokiem w ostatecznym starciu. Seria 4 - Tajemnice smoków Po pokonaniu smoka, który obalił Szczerbatka oraz jest z gatunku Hipnowładcy, kilka smoków zostało w normalnym świecie by zwiedzać reszte świata, dlatego będą oni podróżować poza końcem świata i jeszcze dalej. Seria 5 - Potomkowie Hewy Zephyr, Nuffink i ich przyjaciele dalej odkrywają dalekie lądy za końcem świata, lecz również chcą odkryć tajemnice Leonarda Hewy by nikt więcej nie zabijał smoków. Wrogiem staje się jego syn, Felix Hewa. Seria 6 - Złote Plemię Zephyr, Nuffink i ich przyjaciele opuszczają Storville i znajdują "Złotą" Wyspę, na której spotykają Heathere i jej syna Riala. Jeźdźcy chcą obronić legendarnego smoka Heathery przed najazdami złych "Galeslashów". Seria 7 - Obrońcy Wysp Zephyr, Nuffink i ich przyjaciele chcą znaleźć "Wyspy poza światem", które pojawiają się co 150 lat na dalekich morzach o których opowiadała im Heathera. Jeźdźcy muszą obronić wyspy przed dawnym doradcą Heathery, Doryalem. Seria 8 - Legenda Złotego Smoka Zephyr, Nuffink i ich przyjaciele muszą powstrzymać Doryala przed przebudzeniem Złotego Smoka. Muszą oni zdobyć posążek Złotego Smoka by pokój i harmonia na zawsze zostały. Seria 9 - Legenda Złotego Smoka Doryal zdobył posążek Złotego Smoka i wysyła jeźdźców do Złotego Świata. Jeżeli nie uwolnią smoka, Doryal zniszczy wszystko co kochają. Seria 10 - Bitwa z Antoninami Zephyr, Nuffink i ich przyjaciele wrócili do Nowego Berk, lecz wojna tak naprawdę dopiero się zaczęła, ponieważ wikingowie z najdalszej północy wyzywają Berk na wojnę. Ich Smok jest bardzo potężny, a jeźdźcy nie dadzą sobie rady. Seria 11 - Elitarne Smoki Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie (tj. Zephyr, Nuffink, Grevin, Kamik, Ariana, Ferhin ) w sezonie 1. mają około 12-15 lat, w sezonie drugim i trzecim mają około 13-16 lat, w sezonie czwartym i piątym mają 14-17 lat, w sezonie szóstym i siódmym mają około 15-18 lat, w sezonie ósmym i dziewiątym mają około 17-20 lat, w sezonie dziesiątym mają około 18-21 lat i w sezonie jedenastym mają około 20-23 lata. * Wandale: ** Zephyr i Sherece (Nocna Biel) **Nuffink i Pazur (Szponiak) **Grevin i Szponoróg (Zbiczatrzasł) **Kamik i Naśladowca (Mały Cień) **Ariana i Sztorm (Śmiertnik Zębacz) **Ferhin i Burzy (Wandersmok) **Pyskacz Gbur ** Czkawka ** Astrid ** Śledzik ** Sączysmark ** Szpadka ** Mieczyk ** Agnar, ** Magnus. * Berserkowie: ** Dagur Szalony (pojawia się także jego Wandersmok i nowo wytresowani Król Demolki oraz Tajniak), ** Heathera (tresuje smoka z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł o imieniu Szpicruta) * Łupieżcy: ** Albrecht Perfidny. *Nowe plemiona: *Łowcy Everblind: ** Leonard Hewa ** Bazgrim ** Kocha ** Merion ** Haddon ** Hoofer ** Zarminz *Mieszkańcy Storville: ** Hario ** Kusza ** Bergrim ** Varztan ** Bider ** Carcco ** Vintessa ** Werelya *Nowi Łowcy Everblind: ** Felix Hewa ** Borgor ** Biver ** Longo ** Verzim ** Kalaganager ** Unagami ** Frollo ** Verzer ** Jerem ** Katako *Mieszkańcy Złotej Wyspy: ** Heathera ** Verial ** Rial ** Doryal (do 6 sezonu) ** Biza ** Hela ** Beretta ** Daran ** Tarcza ** Bestia ** Nerzem ** Bazgrim (od 6 sezonu) ** Pentaro ** Berzen *Poszukiwacze Prawdy: ** Doryal ** Polgo ** Terrar ** Berzgrin ** Repallo ** Iraro ** Gnizin ** Bearth ** Oddech ** Zimber Nowe gatunki smoków Seria 1: * Skałomiażdżyciel ''(ang. Rocrasher) * ''Dzióbderca ''(ang. Beakderer) * ''Srebrołuski ''(ang. Silverscales) * ''Piaskowy Upiór ''(ang. Sand Wraith) * ''Rogata Bestia ''(ang. Horned Beast) * ''Wełnisty Wyjec ''(ang. Woolly Howl) * ''Bąbeleń ''(ang. Bubblazy) * ''Wodoryb ''(ang. Fishing) * ''Lodorun ''(ang. Icening) * ''Otchłańsmok ''(ang. Voider) * ''Hełmogon ''(ang. Helmetail) * ''Syczący Zawrot ''(ang. Fizzdizzer) * ''Liściostrze ''(ang. Leafspike) * ''Gorąca Zjawa ''(ang. Hot Phantom) * ''Śluzica ''(ang. Slipperest) * ''Węchogrom ''(ang. Smellmaster) * ''Zębopar ''(ang. Toothpair) * ''Snoggletogowy Upiór ''(ang. Snoggletog Wraith) * ''Plamochlast ''(ang. Spottswing) * ''Pteranodragdyl '(ang. Pteranodragon) Seria 2: *Światłoskrzydły (ang. Lightwing) *''Modliszjad ''(ang. Montinom) *''Hakopłon ''(ang. Hookfire) *Żabizgon (ang. Anglerdragon) *''Mieczny Złodziej ''(ang. Sword Stealer) *''Ziemny Zahaczacz ''(ang. Grapple Grounder) *Śliskośmierć (ang. Slithersong) *''Niszczycielskie Rozprucie ''(ang. Ripwrecker) *''Mroziszron ''(ang. Coldfrost) *''Groncikiel ''(ang. Groncicle) *''Elektroząb ''(ang. Electrozone) *''Pajęczar ''(ang. Silkspanner) *''Rozpruwacz Czaszek ''(ang. Skull Ripper) *''Ogniostron ''(ang. Firesider) *''Kamugracz ''(ang. Camoulaugh) *Łaprzydło (ang. Pawing) *''Mortal ''(ang. Mortale) *''Zgonząb ''(ang. Deadooth) *''Słońcestrzał ''(ang. Sunarrow) *''Wulkabucha ''(ang. Vulxplosion) *''Ostrobrońca ''(ang. Spikedefender) *''Ostrołuk ''(ang. Ogiver) *''Korzeń Ognia ''(ang. Root Fire) *''Kolorzmian ''(ang. Changolor) *''Kolczasta Furia ''(ang. Spiked Fury) *''Złota Furia ''(ang. Golden Fury) *''Lawarupcja ''(ang. Lavaptiun) *''Kolczak Nieznany ''(ang. Spike Unknown) *''Król Verglass ''(ang. Verglass King) Seria 3: * ''Wyrwikość ''(ang. Corebone) * ''Kropelkolec ''(ang. Dropletspike) * ''Małe Światło ''(ang. Small Light) * ''Wielkie Światło ''(ang. Colossal Light) * ''Stompaskał ''(ang. Rockstomper) * ''Smok Czasu ''(ang. Time Dragon) * ''Wirusmok ''(ang. Viraler) * ''Siekacz ''(ang. Hackatoo) * ''Krokolec ''(ang. Stepike) * ''Szczękoszok ''(ang. Shockjaw) * ''Dreszczozębny ''(ang. Shivertooth) * ''Falisty Szybowiec ''(ang. Tide Glider) * ''Grzmotopede ''(ang. Thunderpede) * ''Pułapkowir ''(ang. Vortextrapper) * ''Płetwacz ''(ang. Sliquifier) * ''Palący Zgon ''(ang. Deathburn) * ''Jadogon ''(ang. Venormous) * ''Syrenołościa ''(ang. Merloveid) * ''Znikacz ''(ang. Therevisible) * ''Ognisty Bicz ''(ang. Flame Whipper) * ''Luminous Krayfin ''(ang. Luminous Krayfin) * ''Knujedrań ''(ang. Rotterplot) * ''Nocny Kieł ''(ang. Nights Fanged) * ''Skrajostrze ''(ang. Scorpedge) * ''Słodka Śmierć ''(ang. Sweet Death) * ''Miraoro ''(ang. Miraoro) * ''Szachtrzask ''(ang. Checksave) * ''Wieczne Skrzydło ''(ang. Foreverwing) * ''Jadomistrz ''(ang. Venomaster) * ''Płaskobomb ''(ang. Flatybomb) * ''Megma ''(ang. Megma) * ''Pożeracz Korzeni ''(ang. Rooteater) * ''Pędziwiatr ''(ang. Windflasher) * ''Ostrozębny ''(ang. Sharply Bite) * ''Paragień ''(ang. Smokefire) * ''Wodna Zmora ''(ang. Sea Wraith) * ''Chodzący Szpikulec ''(ang. The Walking Spike) * ''Pędzidemon ''(ang. Gnasherdemon) * ''Srebrny Upiór ''(ang. Silver Phantom) * ''Głowopiór ''(ang. Headfeather) * ''Wodny Motyl ''(ang. Butterswim) * ''Lawanur ''(ang. Lavadive) * ''Leśny Diabeł ''(ang. Forest Devil) * ''Północna Strzała ''(ang. Direction Arrow) * ''Hipnowładca ''(ang. Hypnolord) Seria 4: *''Smok Grupowy ''(ang. Heavy Single) *''Grzybotarcz ''(ang. Mushfood) *''Totełapa ''(ang. Totepaw) *''Rybamień ''(ang. Fishtone) *''Skalot ''(ang. Stonefly) *''Kwiatomień ''(ang. Flowerock) *''Podwajacz ''(ang. Doubler) *''Minimus ''(ang. Minimal) *''Czaskogień ''(ang. Burnskull) *''Ogniodech ''(ang. Hotbreathe) *''Waraner ''(ang. Varaner) *''Wilkoskrzydły ''(ang. Lycanwing)'' (prawdziwy)'' *''Deszczowy Smok ''(ang. Rainmonster) *''Wodna Biel ''(ang. Water Light) *''Wodny Szponiak ''(ang. Rainy Scuttleclaw) *''Wodotrzasł ''(ang. Razordroplet) *''Atakun ''(ang. Attackoon) *''Pogodolord ''(ang.Cheangeather) *''Pszczelinom ''(ang. Beehiver) *''Królowa Pszczelinomów ''(ang. Beehiver Queen) *''Uzdrawiacz ''(ang. Healer) *''Mistrz Areny ''(ang. Arena Master) *''Paraliż ''(ang. Blocker) *''Wężymróz ''(ang. Snowsnake) *''Lodogień ''(ang. Icefire) *''Mroźna Biel ''(ang. Frost Light) *''Szponiak Lodowy ''(ang. Frozen Scuttleclaw) *''Lodotrzasł ''(ang. Razorfrost) *''Mroźny Cień ''(ang. Ice Shadow) *''Lodowy Zębacz ''(ang. Frost Nadder) *''Wandermróz ''(ang. Snowkrill) *''Smocza Matka ''(ang. Dragon Mother) *''Feniksmok ''(ang. Phoenixagon) *''Amfibian ''(ang. Amphibian) *''Królowa Amfibianów ''(ang. Amphibian Queen) *''Belzebyk ''(ang. Beelzebull) *''Szczękopaszczy ''(ang. Jawswing) *Łowca (ang. Hunter) *''Bazuka Kolcowa ''(ang. Spike Guner) *''Wyręczyszał ''(ang. Rage Daze) *''Postwór ''(ang. Monstre) Seria 5: *''Popiół ''(ang. Teleash) *''Wschód ''(ang. Sunrise) *''Zachód ''(ang. Sunset) *''Ognista Biel ''(ang. Flame Light) *''Palący Szponiak ''(ang. Burn Scuttleclaw) *''Ogniotrzasł ''(ang. Razorburn) *''Płomienny Cień ''(ang. Flame Shadow) *''Ognisty Zębacz ''(ang. Burning Nadder) *''Wanderpal'' '''(ang. Burnskrill) *Obrońca Skarbów '(ang. Treasure Defender) *Konik Smoczy ''(ang. Seally) *''Bykwół ''(ang. Bullgether) *''Zły Oddech ''(ang. Bad Breathe) *''Gargugon ''(ang. Gargoygon) *''Ubusobala ''(ang. Ubusobala) *''Piaskowe Wcielenie ''(ang. Sand Takeformer) *''Onicha ''(ang. Onicha) *''Demonikin ''(ang. Demonikke) *''Toksy Pysk ''(ang. Salivacid) *''Wielki Wybuch ''(ang. Grand Explosion) *''Niszczyraz ''(ang. Grandevil) *''Podziemnoburzy ''(ang. Underthunder) *'''''Muszlikryty (ang. Shellhidden) *''Korona ''(ang. Crown) *''Daraganog ''(ang. Tailsabot) *''Maestone ''(ang. Maestone) *''Torbomaź ''(ang. Inlaster) *''Energorz ''(ang. Energeel) *''Czarnimit ''(ang. Blackmyth) *''Incognito ''(ang. Incognito) *''Zguboko ''(ang. Doomeye) *''Wielkidźwiedź ''(ang. Getbear) *''Fanistrz ''(ang. Fanster) *''Ulepszacz ''(ang. Booster) *''Windosmok ''(ang. Elevator) *''Ravager ''(ang. Ravager) Seria 6: *''Latarnia Nocna ''(ang. The Night's Lantern) *''Kaktusyn ''(ang. Cactusin) *''Żebrołamacz ''(ang. Ribcrasher) *''Gwiazda Kopania ''(ang. Mining Star) *''Strzelarm ''(ang. Stalert) *''Pancerwiń ''(ang. Carapace) *''Oślepiacz ''(ang. Blinder) *''Pułapkiliść ''(ang. Leaftrap) *''Kolcofal ''(ang. Wavespike) *''Biel Wysokości ''(ang. Light Large) *''Wysokoszponiak ''(ang. Largeclaw) *''Zębacz Wysokości ''(ang. Large Nadder) *''Massorama ''(ang. Massorama) *''Srebrin ''(ang. Sealver) *''Hakobu ''(ang. Hookaboo) *''Szczękidrzemka ''(ang. Napjaws) *''Księżykati ''(ang. Moonukati) *''Słońcokati ''(ang. Sunukati) Seria 7: *''Straszylot ''(ang. Flyscare) *''Koronos ''(ang. Rooter) *''Śmiercilet ''(ang. Deathicket) *''Więzimysł ''(ang. Mindhelper) *''Siedmiogłowy Kamień ''(ang. Sevenhead Stone) *''Smocza Głowa ''(ang. Dragon's Head) *''Wiatrizoo ''(ang. Windizoo) *''Wiatrzynos ''(ang. Windnose) *''Wężygłów ''(ang. Snakehead) *''Złotyróg ''(ang. Lighthorn) *''Chory Wydech'' (ang. Sick Breathe) *''Głębi Kolczasty ''(ang. Deepest Spike) *''Bombidawacz ''(ang. Bombgiver) *''Lochsmok ''(ang. Dungeon) *''Igła ''(ang. Needle) *''Rogata Pieśń ''(ang. Horned Song) *''Zwiędlikrzyk ''(ang. Betrayroars) Seria 8: *''Klatkosmok ''(ang. Cage Dragon) *''Piłokieł'' (ang. Bladeth) *''Zgrzytacz'' (ang. Drepair) *''Smok Łąkowy'' (ang. Gladerins) Klasy smoków Stare klasy Klasa tropicieli: Klasa wodna: Klasa uderzeniowa: Klasa ognista: Klasa ostra: Klasa tajemnicza: Klasa kamienna: Nowe klasy Klasa twarda: *''Lawanur'' *''Hipnowładca'' *''Wężymróz'' *''Lodogień'' *''Mroźna Biel '' *''Szponiak Lodowy'' *''Lodotrzasł '' *''Mroźny Cień '' *''Lodowy''' Zębacz'' *''Wandermróz'' *''Bykwół'' *''Gargugon'' *''Maestone'' *''Pancerwiń'' *''Głębi Kolczasty'' *''Igła'' *''Bombidawacz'' *''Siedmiogłowy Kamień'' *''Lochsmok'' *''Wiatrizoo'' Klasa niezidentyfikowana: *''Incognito'' *''Zguboko'' Klasa legendarna: *''Smocza Matka'' *''Feniksmok'' *''Złota Furia'' *''Słońcestrzał'' *''Król Verglass'' *''Palący Zgon '' *''Miraoro'' *''Ravager'' *''Latarnia Nocna'' Smocza księga sekretów Rozdział 1 - Tajemnice ukrytego świata Rozdział opowiada o tajemniczych miejscach w ukrytym świecie np: *'Zbocza drogowskazów '(sezon 4) *'Zawiłe skały '(sezon 4) *'Wielki grzybowy las '(sezon 4) *'Skaliste ruiny '(sezon 4) *Źródełko pragnienia (sezon 4) *'Zwiędłe zbocza '(sezon 4) *'Złote brzegi '(sezon 4) *'Góry muszlowe '(sezon 4) *'Akacjowy wąwóz '(sezon 4) *'Dolina dusz '(sezon 4) Rozdział 2 - Nowe moce smoków Rozdział opowiada o 5 nowych mocach dla smoków. Robi się zupe z wybranego oleandera (jest pięć) oraz z "byczej przyprawki" (czyli bardzo parzącej przyprawy), po czym wlewa się miksture do jedzenia smoka, które zje po czym zmienia forme w wybrany element oleanderu np: *'''Wodny Oleander '''pozwala oddychać smokom pod wodą oraz ludziom jeżeli ubiarają smocze łuski ze smoka na którym jeżdżą (sezon 4). *'''Lodowy Oleander '''chroni łuski smoka przed zmarznięciem i uodparnia od wszelkiego lodu oraz chroni skórę ludzi jeżeli ubiarają smocze łuski ze smoka na którym jeżdżą (sezon 4). *'''Ognisty Oleander '''chroni łuski smoka przed ogniem i przegrzaniem oraz oraz chroni skórę ludzi jeżeli ubiarają smocze łuski ze smoka na którym jeżdżą (sezon 5) *'''Oleander Wysokości '''może zmieniać formę smoka w mniejszą jak i w większą oraz pozwala zmienić formę ludzi jeżeli ubiarają smocze łuski ze smoka na którym jeżdżą (sezon 6). *'''Oleander Odporności '''może zrobić łuski smoka twardsze po czym nic nawet nie draśnie owego smoka i nie będzie miał ani najmniejszej ranki oraz pozwala chronić ludzi jeżeli ubiarają smocze łuski ze smoka na którym jeżdżą (sezon 8). Jeżeli smok ma np klasę uderzeniową to dany oleander zmienia jego klasę: *'Wodny Oleander '- klasa wodna *'Lodowy Oleander '- klasa twarda *'Ognisty Oleander '- klasa ognista *'Oleander Wysokości '- klasa kamienna *'Oleander Odporności '- klasa tajemnicza Rozdział 3 - Smocze artefakty Są trzy smocze artefakty: *'''Posążek złotego smoka pozwala na przedostania się do Złotego Świata, w którym będzie można przebudzić Złotego Smoka (sezon 8). *'Artefakt podziału '''pozwala na zabijanie smoka jednym palcem (sezon 10). *'Strach Majisa dzięki temu artefaktowi można zmienić się w smoka (sezon 11). Rozdział 4 - Smocze ewolucje w Tytany Każdy smok kiedykolwiek może się zmienić w tytana, jeżeli wykąpie się w Źródełku pragnienia. Rozdział 5 - Smoki legendarne Są to smoki z nadludzką siłą: *'''Smocza Matka *'Feniksmok' *'Złota Furia' *'Słońcestrzał' *'Król Verglass' *'Palący Zgon ' *'Miraoro' *'Ravager' *'Latarnia Nocna' Ciekawostki *Prawie cała biała Nocna Biel jest samicą i nadano jej imię Stephanie. *Prawie cała czarna Nocna Biel jest samcem i nadano mu imię Alison. *W połowie biała i w połowie czarna Nocna Biel jest samcem i nadano mu imię Sherece. *Matka Nocnych Bieli i partnerka Szczerbatka dostała imię Śnieżynka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach